Arata Sanada
|-|Arata Sanada= |-|Eater Arata= |-|Eater Adam= Summary Arata Sanada is a main character of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. He is the former leader of the hacking team known as "Jude". Bright, socially awkward and hopelessly obsessed with manga, Arata (or "Blue Box") is one of Takumi's best friends, along with Nokia, Ryota and Sakura. Arata was the former leader of the "Judes" a famous hacking team in EDEN. After a mysterious incident revolving around the server "Under Zero" and "Valhalla" they disbanded to make sure everyone was safe. Arata has a pessimistic outlook and condescending attitude, often looking down on Nokia and to a lesser extent, Takumi. Despite his attitude towards them, it's still clear that he cares about his friends and looks out for them. It's implied that one of the biggest reasons he decided to help Suedo and became an Eater in the process was so he could protect them. Arata's team consist of the Kuramon line, likely a reference to Digimon: Our War Game were the Kuramon line does battle with the Digidestined which ended in a battle between Omegamon Nokia commands and |Diaboromon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 6-C | Possibly 3-C | High 1-C | High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Arata Sanada. Blue Box (EDEN Username) Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Hacker Powers and Abilities: Arata Himself=Hacking, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Can kill beings with Abstract Existence (Type 3), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Can permanently kill Yggdrasil Avatars), Digimon Physiology. |-|Keramon=Darkness Manipulation, Can eat data to become stronger, Duplication (Can create countless clones of itself. It's clones however have lesser abilities), All of his attacks have a chance to instantly kill the opponent, Can lower his foe's durability, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is a nonexistent being). |-|Chrysalimon=Electricity Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Data Crusher. |-|Infermon=Transmutation, Soul Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection. |-|Diaboromon=Can summon meteors, Age Manipulation (Can de-age his opponents), Flight. |-|Eater Arata=Offensive Information Manipulation and Absorption via Contact (Can absorb one's very essence or can "eat" them to gain power), Reality Warping. |-|Eater Adam=Statistics Reduction, Mind and Memory Destruction. Attack Potency: Athlete level (Got into a fist fight with Takumi) | At least Island level (His Digimon should be somewhat comparable to Takumi's Party) | Possibly Galaxy level (Fought many strong foes in Valhalla, Should be superior than Jimikens and other Demons. Aided in the defeat of "The Pale Boy". Shouldn't be too much weaker than Nokia who commands WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Kyoko stated that Arata didn't rival the Royal Knights, but "he's approaching that level abnormally quickly". Nearly killed Gallantmon and fought Examon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought end-game Takumi on equal grounds. Should be comparable to the Royal Knights. Superior to Eater Eve who was nearly as strong as Crusadermon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Could aid in defeating multiple Yggdrasil Avatars) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Takumi and traded blows with him. His Digimon should not be any slower) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Kept pace with Yuugo's Machinedramon) | Immeasurable (Caught Gallantmon by surprise, kept pace with Examon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Reacted to attacks that restarted the entire Universe. Battled against the Mother Eater, who was consistently stated to be a higher dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable (Said to be nearly as strong as the Royal Knights) | Likely Immeasurable (Considerably stronger than before) | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Island Class | Possibly Galactic Class | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Athlete level | At least Island level (Should've logically gotten hit by some of the bigger enemies, yet sustained no injury) | Galaxy level | High Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from Examon) | High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Kept fighting even in long dungeons and endured many long battles) Range: Several Kilometers at the very least Standard Equipment: Digivice Intelligence: Arata is a very smart kid. At a young age, he managed to hack into Under Zero, a very well protected EDEN server that was stated to be the "promised land" for Hackers. He is also a decent tactician, contributing to the defeat of many powerful enemies such as Yuuko, Eaters and the Mother Eater itself. Weaknesses: Overly confident in his own abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eater Arata *'Incept Handler:' Lunges and stretches his arm towards the enemy. If it finishes the enemy off, Arata will "eat" them and gain their strength. Eater Adam *'Tyrant Cluster:' Summons a bunch of tentacle spikes from the floor to stab his enemies. Attacks in an area of effect and is arguably his strongest skill. *'Interrupt Handler:' Creates a sphere of dark energy between his hands, rushes to his opponent and hits it with it. Keramon *'Crazy Giggle: '''Fires a shot of exceptionally powerful bullet of light from its mouth. *'Crazy Turn: Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. *'Crazy Smoke: '''Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Dark Crusher: 'Hits an enemy with both hands. *'Fool Out: 'Emits an unbearable discord. *'Destroyer: All of his attacks have a chance to instantly kill the the opponent. This ability transfers to all of his digivolutions. Infermon *'Spider Shooter' (Hell's Grenade): Fires off shells of a terrible, destructive energy from the gun muzzle inside of its mouth. *'Cocoon Attack:' Charges the opponent with its cocoon form. *'Virus Skater' *'Network Grenade' Diaboromon *'Web Wrecker' (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. *'Paradise Lost:' Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. *'Cable Crusher:' Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. *'Tsume Kougeki' (爪攻撃 lit. "Claw Attack") *'Tentacle Bug' *'Line Surge' *'Page Fault' *'Virus Download' *'System Failure' (System Fail) *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that can instantly kill the opponent. Key: Keramon and Chrysalimon | Infermon | Eater Arata | Eater Adam | With Diaboromon Known Digimon Diablomon.png|Diaboromon|link=https://wikimon.net/Diablomon Infermon crusader.png|Infermon|link=https://wikimon.net/Infermon Tyilinmon2.png|Tyilinmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Tyilinmon Okuwamon.png|Okuwamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Okuwamon Kurisarimon.png|Chrysalimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Chrysalimon Reppamon2.png|Reppamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Reppamon Kuwagamon3.png|Kuwagamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Kuwagamon Keramon 1.png|Keramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Keramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users